Cadeau oublié
by Hentai-chan
Summary: Quand Fran oublie le cadeau de Belphégor et que ce dernier n'est... pas très content? Bel/Fran - Lemon


**O TANJOBI OMEDETTO BELPHEGOR-SAMA !**

Voilà un petit OS (PWP ?) pour l'anniversaire de notre Prince préféré (=^_^=)

**DISCLAIMER :**Évidement, les personnages sont à Akira Amano (même pas Bel, snif snif)

**RAITING : **M (Citron *_*)

**PAIRING: **Bel/Fran

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

- Ma ma~ Bon anniversaire mon petit Bel-chi !

- Uishishi~ répondit très justement le Prince en esquivant un baiser de Lussuria.

En ce 22 décembre enneigé, la Varia était rassemblée dans la salle-à-manger, devant un gâteau qui sentait bon le chocolat. Lussuria avait réussi à traîner tout le monde pour fêter dignement l'anniversaire de son petit dernier. Il avait même réussi à convaincre Xanxus de faire un passage éclair pour balancer une paire de chaussettes au Prince – un cadeau, on suppose. Il n'avait malheureusement pas trouvé Squalo qui avait momentanément disparu.

Pour l'occasion, Lussuria avait sommé tout le monde de faire un présent à Belphégor. D'où la paire de chaussettes de Xanxus. Levi lui avait offert en grommelant un nouveau tee-shirt violet et noir, Squalo lui avait laissé sur la table un produit pour nettoyer sa couronne et Lussuria avait empaqueté dans un grand papier rose une douzaine de couteaux de la meilleure qualité. Bel s'était empressé de les essayer sur Fran et les avait trouvés apparemment très convaincants.

Quand vint le tour de Fran, l'illusionniste se frappa le front :

-Ah ! J'avais oublié votre anniversaire, Bel-sempai !

Un couteau vint se planter fortuitement dans le chapeau-grenouille.

- Uishishi~ Alors tu n'as pas le cadeau de Sa Majesté, paysan ?

- Non. J'en ai pas acheté.

Un deuxième couteau. Belphégor contenait sa rage. On avait oublié son anniversaire, à lui ? Et cet grenouille flasque avait le culot de le dire avec cette tête totalement indifférente ? Belphégor allait se lever pour étriper ce crapaud insolent quand une énorme explosion se fit entendre à l'étage au dessus. Xanxus venait encore de défoncer un mur.

- Ah la la~ Les enfants, restez ici et faites la fête, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. fit Lussuria en partant.

Bravant son ordre, Levi le suivit, sûrement inquiet pour son Boss –Ouh le petit rebelle. Fran, indifférent, regardait par la fenêtre et Bel s'éclipsa avec le gâteau. Non mais.

Quelques heures plus tard, Fran fit irruption dans la chambre deBelphégor. Elle était plongée dans le noir, et le Prince était allongé sur son lit, dans le noir.

- Ah, Bel-sempai, c'est vous qui avez le gâteau. On se demandait où il était passé. Ah, et Lussuria a retrouvé Squalo, il était dans le placard du Boss, on sait pas pour-

- Uishishi~ Approche, la grenouille.

Fran, docile, s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla. Bel était allongé de tout son long, et léchait ses doigts pleins de crème. Il passa un doigt sous le menton de son kohai pour lui relever la tête.

- Alors comme ça on oublie mon cadeau ? Sa Majesté va être obligée de te punir…

Les joues de Fran se teintèrent de rouge et il commença à suçoter un doigt de Bel. A croire qu'il avait fait exprès d'oublier le cadeau. Belphégor eût un sourire sadique. Il retira ses doigts et prit un morceau de gâteau qu'il enfourna goulûment dans sa bouche. Fran approcha son visage, quémandant la part de gâteau qu'il n'avait pas eûe. Bel ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa langoureusement, mélant leurs salives à la crème savoureuse. Il entreprît ensuite de déshabiller lentement son kohai, mordant la chair blanche qu'il découvrait. Pourquoi la trace de ses morsures avait-elle vaguement une forme de B, d'ailleurs?

Une fois sa tâche terminée, le Prince se redressa et enleva lui aussi ses vêtements (en gardant sa couronne, évidement). Puis il se pencha, ne quittant pas Fran des yeux et commença à lécher son membre érigé par petits coups provocateurs. Il se repaissait des gémissements de son amant. Lui seul réussissait à faire peindre sur les traits de Fran une autre expression que l'indifférence.

Laissant son entreprise inachevée, il délaissa le sexe de son partenaire pour venir lui mordre les lèvres. Les mains de Fran se perdaient dans les cheveux de son Prince, et il n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements. Bon sang, il n'y avait que lui pour le faire réagir comme ça. C'est sûrement ce qu'il l'avait charmé chez lui. Fran, impatient, noua ses jambes autour du bassin de Belphégor et lui murmura à l'oreille toutes les punitions qu'il aurait aimé se voir infliger pour avoir manqué à son devoir.

Belphégor eut un sourire et arracha un peu plus la peau de ses lèvres rougies. Il releva le bassin de son kohai et le pénétra d'un coup sec sous un gémissement de douleur de l'autre. Ah, c'était une punition quand même. Non mais.

Il commença à bouger sans attendre que Fran soit habitué à sa présence. Ses coups de bassin étaient violents, rapides, mais menaient pourtant Fran à l'extase. Ce dernier n'étaient que cris et gémissements lascifs. Quoiqu'il en dise, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir omis le cadeau de son sempai.

Belphégor mordait le torse blanc nacré offert à lui. L'odeur de Fran lui faisait tourner la tête. Il sentait le sang, les batailles, les blessures, la mort. A chaque bleu qu'il lui faisait, il imaginait une nouvelle entaille, un impact de balle, une griffure. Oui, l'odeur de Fran lui faisaier vraiment tourner la tête

L'orgasme arriva rapidement, et ils jouirent dans un même cri. Belphégor se retira et s'allongea à côté deFran. Il remit sa couronneen place et regarda son kohai reprendre ses esprits en appuyant sur les morsures faites un peu plus tôt. Quand le souffle de l'illusionniste se stabilisa, il se blottit contre le génie et lui souffla dans l'oreille:

- Joyeux anniversaire, Bel-sempai.

* * *

**~ The End ~**

Et voilà ! Encore Joyeux anniversaire à Bel-sempai (=^_^=)

Merci d'avoir supporté jusque là -~-


End file.
